


The Perfect Scent

by mdnds



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Elf, Fairy, Fantasy, Halloween, Horror, Humour, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Other, Other Warnings in the Notes, Spooky, SpookyVIXX, SpookyVIXX October, Stalking, VIXXtober, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform, creep, i think you got the scary point, mentions of gore, others are more spoopy, scentist era concept, some parts are light reading, there's some humour, unhealthy relationship, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdnds/pseuds/mdnds
Summary: Here's my contribution for VIXXTOBER/SpookyVIXX based on a request from a friend with Scentist concept where things are a bit creepy...Taekwoon is a perfurmer who looks for inspiration for his knew creation but finds himself obsessed with the man with enchanting smile and an intriguing aura.(Pls, read the notes for further info on any tw, or warnings in general.The story might be light for some people but it might have something triggering for others, so pay attention to the notes!) thank you!!!)
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, indirect RaBin
Kudos: 14





	1. The Devil's Scent

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS // TW
> 
> * As I describe in the beginning of the chapter, this story happens in an alternative universe for magical and fantastic creatures, and although humans exist they're not the rulers of it, so their laws and concepts of right and wrong are bent and distorted from ours!!! That is on purpose to match the plotline!
> 
> * There might be some happenings and situations that might cross the line of what is consensual and seen as okay, but it was also on purpose for this plot and that world. This is a HORROR-ISH story, so be aware.
> 
> * I already put the Unhealthy Relationship in the tags, but so far there are mentions of stalking and unhealthy magical and sentimental dependence between some of the characters, but nothing too abusive or graphic (emotionally or physically). Like I said, some of these behaviours have some level of consent and agreement from all parts involved, but it still walks a thin line from one to another. 
> 
> * AGAIN all this was specially for this story since it's horror and with a bit of creep to it. Still it can be triggering for some people.
> 
> If I remember anything else I'll edit this note or put it in the tags. If you think there's anything more to add as warning, please lmk!
> 
> * Also, I mention some other creatures and usually - not always, but mostly- the ones that leave or frequent towns and populated places are either hybrids or a more civilized species of that kind.  
> I hope you enjoy! Good reading!  
> (And sorry for any mistakes! ;))

That world lived through and by magic.  
Ordinary things roamed around but didn't get too much influence on the course of things other than provide. Even if they had their own society life going on, they lived in enough peace with the existence of non-ordinary things. They didn't have much choice in it, the world didn't belong to them.  
The lands belonged to magical things and all kinds of creatures could be found roaming the streets and living their lives just like any other person would to keep the balance. Each individual and its people working their crafts and going by their days, under their own rules, nature, instincts, and laws.  
In a town city, up north to the Main Lands, in a less populated commercial city where the sun was shy and fog made a pretty ornament for the landscape from night till morning, magic rumbled loudly in the air. Many came by for inspiration, to study, to perfect their own gifts, to buy ingredients or make instruments. Wands and others of the sort tended to be more stable and stronger if made in that region than in any other around the country. And so, the lodgings were never empty, and the streets were always busy with travelers from different origins and with many needs.  
On one of the side streets, on the corner of the commercial center in the middle of the district, was that special place. The nice smell could be felt from the other side of the pavement and so good it was, that many visitors went inside just out of curiosity and rarely anyone left without a flask of his perfumes.  
Common people and things came to his store without no more than wanting to make their homes and themselves smelling nice. But sometimes, more than one could imagine, the purposes to seek his perfumes were more specific. Those weren't simple fragrances; they had some magic embedded in their composition and could be used in many ways. Spells, enchantments and so.  
Taekwoon was able to tell one's intentions depending on their level of knowledge and technicalities asked regarding his creations. Sometimes he would smell it if they were magic manipulators, magical beings, spellcasters, ordinaries, animated creatures, or from the Other side. He wasn't as good at reading people like Hongbin, but years of existence and his own magic made it easy. Sanghyuk would often fall for his attempts at bets to know if the client was just looking for a good perfume or for magical ends. For some reason that only Taekwoon failed to see, even when losing, Sanghyuk would gain a full stomach and Taekwoon would be light on a few coins from paying dinner.  
"You're such a weakling for him... I can't believe you're a powerful mage, tsc." It was what Wonsik would often tell whenever he went over to visit Taekwoon.  
"Don't you got anything better to do? Like howling for the moon or whatever it is that your kind do at night?" He would answer just to annoy his friend knowing very well that wasn't a thing. Wonsik, in answer, would growl low in the back of his throat not really threatening, but showing that the jab worked somewhat.  
"Hongbin is the one spreading your weakness towards that brat around the market, to demystify the 'Great Witch' whenever he can and I'm the one being bashed, here? You're such a loser for the two of them…" And that Taekwoon wouldn't care to answer, snapping his fingers and out of the door Wonsik was. No time to protest while the perfumer mage retired to his house on the second floor of the store.

//

The days came and went by and Taekwoon started a restless pace all around. He'd lock himself in his lab in the basement to try and create something new, or he'd stare out the open windows in order to feel the breeze, but that didn't do either. Not even playing his organ was bringing inspiration, but it was still early since he fell into that creative slope and he hoped that soon he'd overcome it to make more perfumes. They were his life, his everything.  
"Is he still not over the crises?" Hongbin asked adjusting the boxes and packages with wood, plants, minerals and all sorts of things the elf could provide for Taekwoon. He brought the best quality ingredients you could find on that part of the magical lands. Some he cultivated on his garden or he collected from the Grey Forest and its surroundings, South of the High River, where the clearing he lived in was. The more peculiar ingredients he acquired during his travels through many cities and lands, along the West sea.  
"Is it that obvious?" The vampire asked and they both looked up to the sound of boots tapping on the wooden floor above their heads, Hongbin's pointy ears twitching.  
"For the sake of your sensitive sucker ears I hope he overcomes it soon. I've been here for less than five minutes and it's already bothering mine." Hyuk huffed, a side smile intruding through his annoyance mask over the joke.  
"Yeah, I can try to tune it out, so I won't bleed from the loud abuse they're suffering." He rolled his eyes to the sky dramatically, putting the things Hongbin brought aside. "But I hope for it to happen soon, since his creations suffer the most with his mood swings, you know that." The mood became serious, for what they knew how his magic swayed with his humor. Luckily there was still some stock of everything available on the store racks, but October 31st was soon to come and during the previous week to the national holiday sales tended to go up for the festivities that took place all over.  
They didn't say anything else, only shared a look before wishing for something to help their friend or else things could became difficult.  
More days went by, and things were the same. Hongbin went back to the sea, so Wonsik came up once in a while to make sure everything was in control. He knew Sanghyuk could hold things if needed, but they knew better than to take Taekwoon's dark moments lightly. They joked a lot, but the three were very aware of how powerful he truly was.  
"He hasn't come down to help you out in the store in what? A week?"  
"More or less" Sanghyuk shrugged. The job wasn't that hard anyways, but he knew it was not what the wolf was worried about.  
"He'll come around. Hongbin made sure to threaten him before he left."  
"What was it this time? I don't I trust that elf and his so-called magic".  
"You know his people have control of some earthling elements and can make some spells that not even Mages of high class can touch. Don't mess with him or you'll have cursed days to live through." Sanghyuk scrunched his nose in what would make the other's call him cute, just to be thrown to the other side of the room by the youngest.  
"Have him cursed you?" Wonsik eyes widened with surprise.  
"Some say vampires are creatures from hell as if we're demons, but had they ever dealt with an angry elf before? You have no idea what it is to have the soles of your feet and palms of your hands itching nonstop the whole day, for weeks!" The shiver that traveled Wonsik's body was enough to show he really didn't know that sensation and hoped that he ever would. And deep down he also knew that was children's play for the real damages Hongbin could do.  
Taekwoon heard voices on the floor below, some laughing and for the nth time he wondered if he should go down. Isolating himself wasn't helping his creative side, maybe being in the presence of others would do something, somehow. He wasn't the most social of beings. In all honesty, he strongly disliked being in other's presence for long. One of the reasons why he got Sanghyuk to help him with the store it was so he wouldn't have to deal with buyers.  
There weren't many things Taekwoon endured. His friends, his organ and his perfumes were mostly it. The rest smelled putrid of lies, hypocrisy, nonsensical desire for power and all sorts of sick things. Therefore, he tried to stick near the few existing ones that he could stand without going crazy.  
He didn't put much thought into his outfit. He wasn't trying to impress anyone. And so he descended the staircase that linked the upper floor to the store in black slacks, old dress shirt and a silky navy robe thrown carelessly over it all, his platinum white hair disheveled. His slippers were making sound at each step, but both the werewolf and the vampire heard him coming way before.  
They both smiled relieved with him finally leaving his confinement but that fast retracted into a disgusted expression.  
"Should I also make sure you're not rotting up there? It wasn't in the contract for the job." Sanghyuk voiced it and Taekwoon rolled his eyes showing an unkind gesture in response.  
"You're at least cleaning yourself, right? You look like a drunkard who forgot to go home and bath for days, Taekwoon."  
"I already regretted coming to stay in your companion." He complained but both his friends just kept staring waiting for answers. "Yes, Wonsik, I'm bathing. Don't need to worry about my sanitation."  
"Good. Because I don't think that's why you've been doing perfumes for decades."  
They observed as Taekwoon loomed around, as if making sure everything was in place. He knew it was, Sanghyuk always made sure of it.  
"So, have you created something?" Wonsik asked trying to leave the tension out of his voice, but silence fell among them until Taekwoon's quiet voice smoothed out a 'no'.  
After that, the front door opened, and a gush of wind blew in distracting them from their conversation. While a man entered, time seemed to slow down for Taekwoon and although all three of them took some time to react and take their eyes off him, the person still smiled gently and nodded giving a rather quick, but attentive look around until his eyes fell on Taekwoon. They lingered there for no more than ten seconds, but oh! did that made the magic work?  
The mage shivered from head to toe and still never felt a better sensation. One he couldn't define, but it was too good.  
"May I help you, sir?" SangHyuk let out after wetting his throat. He hasn’t noticed how dry it was since the client came in.  
His laugh was so melodic and gentle, still the way his mouth curved at the ends exuded a confidence that would overwhelm a demon that feeds from emotions.  
'Who are you?' It was a question that passed the three friend's minds.  
"Oh, yes, I think you might." He walked to Sanhyuk and then Taekwoon almost jumped realising Wonsik had moved and it was standing by his side.  
"He… He's something…"  
"Very eloquent. We're all "something", Wonsik, at least that's what any human would say."  
"I hate it how much time you guys spend with that elf, really."  
"You hate that you're in love and doesn't have your feelings reciprocated."  
"Oh, for fucks... I hate you. I hope your soul is eaten by a ghoul." Wonsik was red as an apple as he turned around to leave.  
"That's not what ghouls do, Wonsik." Taekwoon smirked watching his friend out of the door. As soon as Wonsik left, he felt self-conscious though. That new presence overwhelmed him, and he closed his robe tight around himself, silently watching the man making his purchases. He left with a mysterious and cordial smile and then him and Sanghyuk shared a confused look.  
"That was… Weird. Right?" The younger asked, but Taekwoon couldn't bring his voice out to answer him, so he nodded in agreement. Weird didn't even begin to cover what happened the moment that man came in. But if Taekwoon said he wasn't curious he'd be outright lying. And with an ominous glint in his eyes he realised he had just found a new obsession.  
That wasn't the last time he came around. In fact, the man became quite frequent, often gifting them with his presence and that inexplicable aura of his. Sometimes even going two or three times a week, depending on his needs, as he once said, feeling conversational with Sanghyuk.  
With that, so came the change in Taekwoon's routine. The witch would wait every day, at the same hour, for the man with a bright smile that gave him nice chills, but little to no answers for the hundreds of questions running Taekwoon's mind. So, he started to follow that mysterious creature every night it came over, easily blending with the shadows of the setting sun. Like a feline set on its prey, Taekwoon had all his attention on him. Still, there were moments he felt like stalking after a ghost. The way the man moved was so light and gracious, that it seemed almost ethereal. As if he was an angel, floating instead of walking, it made it hard for the witch to keep up, since everything about him was too distracting and in a second, he would be gone. Taekwoon would pace fast and at the next turn find him, a few meters ahead until he got to his house.

//

October was almost over and they all could feel the change in the air. During the last day of the month magic became stronger, more dense, powerful and the line between this and the other realm thin, making it easier to touch. They closed the store that day, each creature preparing for its rituals and customs for the day, after a week of festivities. Ornaments and decorations could still be seen on the buildings, the streets, houses and stores.  
Sanghyuk went hunting, differently from how he usually feeds, to keep the magic running his powers strong. Hongbin retreated for a few days to his cabin in the forest to commune with his people and go through their rituals. Wonsik also went up North to meet with his family, his pack, his relatives and go through traditions for the day. For Taekwoon, he reunited with his coven to both celebrate and go through their own rituals, strengthening their bond with their magical source from the Other side, like each coven did for themselves.  
Just like that, the 31st came and went and for a few days the man didn't return, leaving the witch as grey as the weather of that town. Taekwoon was perched on the windowsill, like a black cat watching and waiting for its owner to return, almost bored on the outside, but a turmoil of anxious feelings clashing inside him.  
When he finally saw that familiar silhouette crossing the streets, he changed fast and felt his heart race in expectation to go back to his one-sided game.  
It was darker than usual when he left and Taekwoon didn't lose time to follow, initiating his hunt.  
The gentleness and subtlety of his moves never failed to mesmerize the witch, but that day he was especially volatile. So much that Taekwoon was having a hard time keeping his eyes on his form for long and he lost sight of him when they crossed a group of two demons, a shape shifter, a ghost and a mapinguary. Taekwoon had no idea what the hybrid of that creature was doing out there in the middle of a city, far from the forests, in such weird company, but he didn't want to stay close to find out. So he ran, dodging people and some transits, head whipping from side to side trying to find his hunt.  
Taekwoon walked until he reached a dimly lit side street and stopped as he felt a presence materializing behind him. He turned around locking eyes with black intense globes, the color of amber, but that had a sparkle that made them dangerous. Beautiful!  
A mischievous smile played on his lips confusing Taekwoon a bit. Any being in that situation would sure feel threatened. Was he about to attack?  
"Is my life that intriguing that it got your attention, Mr. Perfumer? Or should I call you Mr. Witch?" He laughed a melodic sound that reverberated around them and got closer.  
"Is it your life so boring you made it your pastime stalking your clients?"  
Taekwoon didn't react. All his senses were numbed by him, his presence intoxicating and clouding.  
"Hmm… I think a cat ate your tong." He let out a small laugh in an innocent expression that soon turned into malice. "What a pity…" He whispered with smile that never seem to leave his mouth.  
He was too close for comfort. Taekwoon could feel the warmth of his body into his pale skin contrasting with the cold night air. The wind hit them that and then Taekwoon finally felt it. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply and instantly he knew he wanted- No! He needed it!  
That smell… It was like nothing else he ever felt. As a part of his special gift, his nose was very sensitive for both ordinary smells and magical ones. And so, he spent a big part of his existence making creations that would not serve only one purpose, but also help erase the putridity he smelled all over. He could never find the perfect formula before; a couple of centuries weren't enough to bring him that. And right there, standing just few inches away…  
Oh! Taekwoon needed it so bad to feel him in all his entirety… To consume his entire being, to spread that so everyone could feel and joy themselves in him.  
A muffled laugh brought him back to the moment.  
"It seems like you're really interested in humble me. You know? Your only advantage in all this, Mr. Perfumer, is that I'm also curious about you."  
"Let me help you find that missing tongue of yours and put it to good use." That sentence let so many doors for interpretation open that it made Taekwoon dizzy with the possibilities.  
The smirk drawing on those tempting lips made him shiver and the crazy glint that appeared in Taekwoon's eyes would make any other run for the life. But not him. He glared right back, holding his stare cold and intense. So intense…  
Taekwoon realized that passion wasn't all about sentimentalism and soft fairytale romance. It was a mix of desire, reckoned emotions and the power to control. That made the witch sweat cold. That man in front of him was so dangerous yet so captivating, passionate, that he already felt his self-control giving up. Taekwoon wanted him.  
"I guess it's the proper time for us to introduce ourselves, don't you agree?" He stepped back, not too much but enough to reach his hand out for a common formal greeting. Yet, for some reason, Taekwoon felt as if he was about to seal a deal with the Devil.  
The side smile was back when he said his greetings and the witch felt inside that he was already gone for that man.  
"My name is Cha Hakyeon, and the pleasure is all yours."


	2. Characters' (small) Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an informative chapter about the characters magical traits and backgrounds to give more for you guys to work with ;)
> 
> I'm also thinking about put together a mood board for each of them on twitter. When I do, I'll put the link here too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's a fantasy/fictional world I took some liberties to change a bit of the nature and behaviours of some of the creatures.  
> I hope you can forgive my sins in name of creative writing!!  
> xD

1) Taekwoon is a mage/witch/sorcerer (I don't make much distinction between them here).  
\- Mages are born from mage families, but they don't necessarily have to stay associated with the coven of their bloodline. Becoming part of coven without familiar bond is possible, but it needs preparation and a especial ritual.  
\- Mages not only manipulate magic and the veil between this realm (the living things' side) and the Other side, but they can also create magic from their own energy, which is fed by the magical source that gives and sustains the power of the coven each one belong to.  
\- A coven has a unique source of magical power that feeds all its members with the basic source of magic and a special thing that manifest as different gifts.  
\- Some witches/ mages/sourcerers may be born with a special gift related or not with a magical talent.  
Humans and non magical things can manipulate magic to some extent, specially gifted ones, but usually it's pretty restricted.  
\- Most witches/mages/sorcerers can transform/shift into animals, but only one. Unless shapeshifting is their special gift (they can't shapeshift into people or objects. It's restricted to animals).  
\- They usually shift to an animal that represents their personality, or some trait of theirs, or their magic. 

2) Hongbin is an elf.  
\- There are many kinds of elves and fairies. He is a forest elf from the Grey Forest.  
\- Natural places have magic in them, so their people will benefit from the elements that are stronger in that area. The Grey Forest is old and powerful, and pretty much balanced in every natural element, making their creatures great in manipulating different elements and being born with different gifts.  
\- That's also the reason why the city where the story takes place is thick with magic, because it's very close to this Forest.  
\- Hongbin is very good with plants and potions, he has good eye for collecting too. That's why he works selling ingredients for other creatures.  
\- There are some places within the Grey Forest that only those born there can enter and take it's things, so this gives him an advantage in that. And since not many forest elves tend to come to the cities and get closer than necessary to other creatures, chosing to live a simple and methodic life in their land, he's pretty much the only source of many of those ingredients. 

// This isn't necessary, but I'll add it as a curiosity: he's also very well acquainted to some men from the se - pirates and merchants - and had the opportunity to have his own ship and crew, but didn't want to get attached to any of it, so he just sails with others from town to town to go after his "treasures". \\\

3) Sanghyuk is a vampire.  
\- Differently from how it's usually pictured, they're not necessarily dead in this world.  
\- There are two types of vampires, the originals, pure line, which is just a different species of creature. \- They're alive, they can eat, walk on the sun (although they do prefer to go out at night since too much light hurts their sensitive eyes due to their great sight, but its still manageable).  
\- They don't need to feed from blood very often. When they do, it can be any living thing's blood, preferably ordinaries - non magical creatures -, to keep their magic and power strong and balanced.  
\- Human's blood is the strongest to work that power; if they kill while feeding the power is stronger, but they don't have too.  
\- To drink the blood of magicals is enough to end the hunger feeling, but for pure vamps it also makes them drunk with excessive magic.  
\- Their powers are pretty much the same, I didn't touch there (I think), so: immortality, strength, speed, glamour, great audition and eye sight.   
\- The other types of vampires are created by the same methods already known: die, drinks vampire blood, buried in the earth, hopes it works :)  
\- These vamps are a bit more savage at their first years, too, until they learn how to control themselves.  
\- They have to drink blood way more regularly and preferably human's, but animals works too.  
\- The biggest changes I made: they die. They aren't immortals, but they live way longer than humans.  
\- The magic in them is not that strong as in real magical creatures and its only sustained by the blood drinking. Therefore it would take an ENORMOUS amount of it to keep them immortals. Besides their bodies did die, the life energy/vital energy was broken. So they can live a couple of centuries, give it or take a few years.  
\- They're stronger, faster and all that, but they're still weaker than pure vampires.  
Hyuk is a pure vamp. 

4) Wonsik is a werewolf and I didn't think too much about the perks of it.  
\- The omega, beta, alpha dinamics only applies here for the advantages each one has. No oppressive classicism.  
\- Alphas still are the leaders of the pack. That's something from wolfs nature, so I kept it intact, but their society here works very respectfully for each individual inside the pack.  
\- Alphas are natural leaders and physically stronger. More strategic to protect the pack and keep their little society running in order.  
\- Omegas are pretty smart and talented in different fields, from art to cultivation and crafting. They're also very eloquent and tend to be spokesman for the group in formal meetings, within the pack or in conventios with other's packs.  
\- Betas tend to be loners, but they can live pretty well in society, too. They are very good with numbers, are very agile mentally and physically.  
\- Some are born with natural proficiency in fields that would be naturally handled by members of the other two groups. \- This never happend between Alpha's and Omega's talents, however.  
\- During full moons their magic becomes stronger and there's energy more palpable for creatures that feeds from the energy of the moon.  
\- Anything done during those nights are better and have greater outcomes. For good or bad. Ex.: If you plant anything on that night, it'll grow up faster, stronger, give the best fruits, the prettiest flowers, and it might contain some magic to it's core (hence why those type of plants were seek to make potions, or weapons build in Full moons by wolves were stronger and more resistant).  
\- Wonsik is an omega with a gift for music. He works with a witch making songs for enchantments and rituals, and writing music for entertainment on his free time.

5) Jaehwan is a black fairy, from the dark cities of the East.  
\- These creatures are usually associated with bad luck, because of their usage of dark magic, although not all people and creatures from those lands were considered 'bad' or a problem - blue fairies were also from the cities of East and ot was one of the kindest beings to walk (or float) on the country.  
\- There were rumours about some black fairies that eat their pray alive, and others that prefer to eat kids that leave their beds after sleep time. No one knows if it's inherent from Balck faes or if is even true, but no one's willing to figure it out, either. Although humans and ordinaries were the ones who spread and got attached to the rumours the most.  
\- Black fairies are very chatty and friendly, but their sense of good and evil it's quite distorted, so usually they don't know when they cross the line.  
\- They are attached to the dark and being out in the sun makes them weak.  
\- They also like to scare people since fear fuels their power.  
\- Their curses aren't THE worst among magicals, but they're still very very strong.  
\- Their magic works more on the darker side, but like all fairies, they can perform spells related to nature and it's basics elements, as well.  
\- Jaehwan had an uncommon life for his kind, living away from their lands in the cities, since he was young. And so, no one thaught him much. All he learned was from watching others, without distinction, until he was brought to a witch's house that raised him. She was a good person, but due to his nature he had to be constantly reminded what was fine and what is not.

"Jaehwan, please, do not decapitate mouses on the living room carpet! This isn't a game, child... They are living things, full of vital energy! And you're staining my rug!"

6) For Hakyeon... Well, he is a mystery. I myself never named what he is, since I never did a deep research on ALL creatures that the human imagination made up. Or even the ones from people's creeds.  
\- He isn't an angel, although his aura is described as close to it. And he isn't and incubus either.  
\- He is... Special. Unique. But feel free to imagine whatever you guys desire, since in that universe I created that are all kinds of things roaming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, people!
> 
> Thank you again for reading this. I hope this small 'guide' help you to understand each character better! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated (but don't feel pressured to do so ;))


	3. The Devil's Spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late but I'm almost finished with the story so bear with it for a bit longer! 
> 
> The whole plot didn't come as dark as I initially intended but it might (or not hehehe) from now on.
> 
> I will review the chapter tomorrow since it's really late and I'm tireeed.. so I'm sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Taekwoon spent hours awake reviving the scene from earlier. The way Hakyeon's eyes - he finally had a name to fill in the blanks - pierced through his soul, the gentleness of his smile and the way he walked away after wrecking the witch's senses just like that.  
Taekwoon wasn't easily impressed. He was used to listening to others say he was mysterious and hard to read. But Hakyeon took those adjectives to another level. He had not only mystery to him, but he was also intriguing and interesting and without realising Taekwoon was becoming obsessed. This time it wasn't an exaggeration.  
The first hint was when he came down to the store and took Sanghyuk by surprise for serving Hakyeon himself, which was a big achievement. With the vampire's developed senses, Hyuk was hardly caught off guard, but seeing Taekwoon coming down to assist a client was not a common thing. He rarely did so and usually only when requested, and if he deemed it necessary in the end.  
Apparently that man only had to come over to make the mage get off his ways for him. Sanghyuk didn't know what he was, he couldn't feel his energy through the magic buzz, only knew for sure he was a magical thing. Still, he knew whatever creature that was, it was not to be overlooked. For one who wasn't putting any effort into it and still hold such power over them just by walking in… That made the vampire shiver a bit.

Hakyeon looked curious towards Taekwoon standing behind the service desk, face neutral, but with a glint in his eyes, and wearing that sweet smile he approached that welcoming sight. Taekwoon never felt so vulnerable, as if that man could read him like an open book, if he knew too much about things, about people, about Taekwoon and each of his movements. They barely met and still… That feeling of being interpreted by that gorgeous stranger weighed heavily inside him.  
The whole exchange was fast and with few words spoken, but so many significant looks! Sanghyuk felt like watching an animated movie, the tension building up in an exciting way. Oh, he couldn't wait to tell the others!  
The scene repeated itself onwards after that day. Taekwoon waited for him to appear on the corner of his street and then he went down to make the sales, only to go back up right after Hakyeon left to his usual routine. One day, though, Hakyeon seemed to be the one caught off surprised when Taekwoon asked him a question. Or not that much, since he seemed to sense the silver haired mage struggling with the intent to speak for a few days by then.  
"What was it, Mr. Perfumer? I'm afraid my ears aren't as sensitive as your friend's." He gave a quick look over to Hyuk making notes on their 'keep book'. The vampire smiled at him, suddenly feeling a bit shy and returning to his task. Taekwoon voiced the question louder this time, his soft voice making Hakyeon's smile widen pleased with what he heard.  
"Why do you buy so many of my perfumes?"  
"Hmm… Delightful tone." He whispered to himself. "Because they're the best around." He sounded teasing, his smile now wide making his eyes curve nicely. Beautiful.  
Taekwoon blushed before he could help it, not knowing how to respond. Listening to Sanghyuk's muffled laughs wasn't helping his brain to function properly, either.  
"You're adorable, Mr. Perfumer." He was greatly amused by how big the witch's eyes widened and Hakyeon's tone also revealed some laugh in his voice. "I make candles. Scented candles." At that, he smelled the flask he had already in hand putting it back on the shelf and reaching for another one he had before. He gave it to Taekwoon so he could take it and the rest of the selling was the same as all the other times.  
Right before Hakyeon left, he stopped with his purchase in hand and his attention was all in Taekwoon.  
"I shall bring you one when I come to return your visits." That took Taekwoon back and if his eyes were wide before, then they must have looked very funny.  
"Oh, please, do not worry yourself. You're a careful and discreet person, Mr. Perfumer. You did a great job, I'm just too observant and perceptive." He shrugged lightly. "Next time I'll keep the curtains open, so it gives you no more trouble." And blinking he left, once more leaving a baffled Taekwoon behind to hold his bearings in place.  
"Oh, my, I HAVE to meet the guys!" He heard Sanghyuk say at his left, but didn't have any conscious energy to fight him. So he just did his utmost best to drag his feet back up and try not to wilt in mortification. Yet, something thundered loud inside him with certainty above any embarrassment: he needed to make Hakyeon his.

///

Hakyeon didn't come back for another week and Taekwoon was restless as if he was having a creative crisis.  
"If you're so eager to see him, just go and make the visit yourself. Didn't he propose it, anyways?" Hongbin asked a couple of ours too late into the night, after he went over to hang out. A courtesy of Sanghyuk who didn't bother to ask Taekwoon about it first. Not an extraordinary occurrence, it happened more often than Taekwoon liked for the four of them to reunite at his house to talk, drink and do whatever. Most times it ended with the mage being the target of some teasing before the night was over.  
"Don't you have your own place to bash me, out of my hearing reach?" he asked annoyed, but not taking any further measures to change the situation.  
"And how is that fun?" Sanghyuk was a bit high on magical blood from his last kill and some cheap whiskey he acquired in the docks. Fangs out and about on his juvenile smile smeared red on the corners when he answered right back. For all that was unholy Taekwoon held back the urge to turn him into a frog, for a moment. He shouldn't have.  
"It's not like you haven't been stalking after him, too. Paying him a visit would be the least polite thing to do."  
"You too, Wonsik?" The wolf raised his glass of wine wearing a teasing smile.  
"I damn you lot." The mage cursed under his breath sulking in his armchair and before the other three could react, they were being engulfed by black smoke rising from the floor. Curses, whines and running sounds made an inintelligible cacophony of them trying to reach for the door and not trip on the stairs. The dark and dense fog was rising too fast and taking everything whilst Taekwoon kept staring, blankingly and undisturbed at the polished mahogany of his coffee table. 

Hongbin was a brat, but he was hardly wrong. An extremely annoying trait, if you asked Taekwoon. He should go to Hakyeon's, make an official introduction since he couldn't do that the other night. He had a feeling Hakyeon already knew his name despite never having used it, but it was enough excuse and so he decided on what to do.  
Two days later the moon was high and bright, not many clouds crossing the sky. A perfect night to some creatures to carry enchantments. No wonder Taekwoon could feel a tingling in the veil here and there. He also avoided the shadows, knowing things that would be more hungry in days like that. The smell of fresh blood being spilled reached him no longer after he went out and so he tried to focus on his surroundings more than on the thought of Hakyeon.  
When he reached the already familiar building he felt like a new made vampire: cold, no heartbeat, mind fuzzy and completely disoriented. Standing at hia front door, his hands went up in a mechanical move and knocked. It wasn't locked and it cracked open a little bit. Taekwoon felt a pull at the back of his mind. It was subtle like a soft whisper telling him to go in, to come closer. And like he had no fears he obeyed.  
The inside was dark beside the little light coming through the curtains cracks, so he couldn't see much, he could only make out the shapes of the furniture. He felt a light breeze blowing inside the house making the ends of his overcoat and his hair dangle slightly bringing to Taekwoon a sweet and peppery fragrance like an incense being burned somewhere around the house.  
'It must be the candles' he thought taking it in, although there was also that familiar hint of Hakyeon's smell that was that bit much intoxicating making it easy for the mage to get lost in it. Just when he was about to dive deep into his mind he felt a presence close by. At first he was too distracted to make it out, but when he did he snapped his sharp eyes open searching the darker corners of the room.  
Child-like giggles filled the ambiance and surrounded Taekwoon, reverberating and coming from all directions.  
"Kitty, kitty. How did you come inside? Were you invited?" The voice was melodic and beautiful, very pleasing too. Easy to make one fall for what its saying. Really easy to trick. "Hm, you're a powerful kitty, aren't you? And very pretty too." It giggled again, satisfied with that realization.  
"Is Hakyeon home?" Taekwoon asked steady and loud enough just so the other could hear him.  
The creature came out and a dim light turned on from one of the table lamps. The giggling continued, this time clearly coming from it, but it's sound still filled the space in a criptid way.  
He had a pretty and somewhat charm face that would be very cute if it wasn't for this and that. His wings were translucent and shone like a rainbow where the light hit it. It's borders and veins-like patches were pitch black like his eyes: two black balls, no pupils, that took almost all of his globe leaving a little of white in the corners. Somehow they had a glint of mischievousness, but that only served to unsettled Taekwoon greatly.  
"Who are you?" He left any aggressiveness out of his voice.  
"Hi! Nice to meet you!" The answer came in a cheerful voice in big contrast to his overall threatening appearance. He smiled brightly and Taekwoon saw sharp teeth. The ones in the front much like Hongbin's, made to tear, but he also had fangs, not as sharp and big as Sanghyuk's or Wonsik's, but enough to pierce skin. 'Fairy', Taekwoon realized. Maybe if he had paid attention to the pointy ears he'd have figured it out sooner.  
'Black fairy. Careful', his brain made sure to point it out and he was brought back to the moment when he felt the creature circling him while smelling around. Too close for comfort.  
"So, I see you're looking for my Hakyeoni…" He smelled deeply close to Taekwoon's right ear making him shiver and for a second he had to remind himself who was the more powerful being in that room. Taekwoon didn't care about prejudices other's created, he only believed what his eyes saw and his senses told him. But it was hard not to feel threatened by the fairy, the whole situation was too unsettling.  
"He- Y-yours?" He stuttered while realising what the other said and was answered with more child-like giggles. Excited, cheerful and dangerous.  
"You too fell for him, am I wrong? Yes. Yes, you did." He finished his turn around Taekwoon and in a sudden movement he was perched on the back of the armchair in front of the witch, feet dangling at his sides, hands playing mindlessly with the fabric of the pillow below, as if they had will on their own. "It's okay, everybody does at some level. It's impossible to resist him. He's beautiful, isn't he?" He giggled again and Taekwoon opened his mouth to answer the fairy, but a gush of wind came through the window and Taekwoon felt it again, just like that time. Hakyeon's smell strong, clear and pungent and soon everywhere around him smelled like him. It was his house, yes, and it was there from the beginning, but not like that. Seconds ago it was still, quiet and now the wind had shook that stillness. Everything that Taekwoon's senses could feel was 'Hakyeon, Hakyeon, Hakyeon…'  
Giggles filled the silence again and once more Taekwoon was aware he wasn't alone.  
"Oh, my, you felt it…" the fairy whispered, his eyes big and wild in excitement as he float landing beside Taekwoon and looking at him closely. His big nose almost touching the mage's left cheek.  
"You have some special talent, huh, witch! You're not just another boring thing in love with my Yeoni! You felt it too, didn't you?" The smile he had plastered on his face almost made Taekwoon deny it. He didn't know what was that, what kind of power Hakyeon had, or what he even was, but he knew it might be especial if it took a black fairy's attention.  
Before he could take any action, though, the front door made a noise and the one person that has been living rent free in his mind since that night was right there.  
Hakyeon entered his home calmly, taking his shoes off and hanging his coat. He closed the door and walking to the back of the room with two bags in hand he smiled.  
"Good night, boys. Did you two have fun during my absence?" The fairy turned his head smiling like a happy puppy for having his owner back home.  
"Did you have fun out tonight, Yeoni?" Hakyeon just smiled in his direction putting things out in their places in what Taekwoon now supposed it was the kitchen. "I was so bored without you…" The fairy pouted in an adorable motion and it flicked in and out in space, appearing perched on the sofa again, looking at Hakyeon's direction.  
"You're always bored." Taekwoon heard the other's voice once he finally came over and stood beside the armchair the fairy sat before looking between the two.  
The fairy giggled at Hakyeon's statement.  
"But your witch came and made me company. He's very interesting…" his chirp tone falling into a whisper.  
"He really is, isn't he?" Hakyeon said and walked towards Taekwoon, locking eyes and keeping him in place, paralysed and overwhelmed. At each step it was harder to control his need to touch, to take him.  
"Jaehwan, sweetest, would you mind leave the house for a while? Mr. Perfumer and I have some things to catch up on." The fairy giggle and nodded excitedly.  
"Oh, but before you go, please make our guest some tea."  
"Yes, Yeoni. Hibiscuses and black pepper?"  
"Lovely choice, darling." Jaehwan sauntered towards the kitchen wherethe lights went on, bathing the living room in yellow.

Hakyeon did a hand gesture offering Taekwoon to sit and he did so. He smiled pleased and walked around lighting up a few candles making the room bright and intensifying it's smell.  
"I hope Jaehwan didn't give you any trouble. He can be a bit enthusiastic sometimes, but he's a sweet thing." Taekwoon shook his head, still not processing everything that was happening. He was the one to make a surprising move, so why was he confused and full of questions intead?  
Hakyeon came to sit on one of the armchairs, legs crossed and the personification of elegance. Taekwoon had a haughtiness to his posture that would give off a royal feeling and yet Hakyeon's demeanor had natural grace that could be called unmatched.  
They were in the middle of a game of stare and take in each other's skin when Jaehwan came back putting the tea on the coffee table and bidding his farewell.  
"Have fun, kitty kitty. I hope we can play another time!"  
"Be careful out there, Jaehwan. Today is a clear night." Hakyeon said not looking that much concerned, serving them both and the next moment they were alone. Taekwoon took the cup the other was offering him and sat back unsettled, not knowing what's to come.  
"So I see you're the impatient type. Either that, or you like things going your way." Hakyeon commented idly siping his beverage. His eyes not leaving Taekwoon's for even moment, just like that smile that seemed to always be there waiting at the corner of his lips to make a full appearance at the right time. Always there nonetheless, teasing, luring.  
"You seem to have many questions inside, Mr. Perfumer. We have time, ask away."  
"You aren't surprised by my presence." It was all he could say, after all It was hard to put his thoughts into place. Hakyeon looked so good in deep red dress shirt dressing his tan skin beautifully, three buttons open giving an amazing view down his long neck that probably made Sanghyuk go crazy. Black slacks that fit his form perfectly as if made for him. The black belt had discreet inscriptions that Taekwoon's eyes couldn't read and it's golden buckle glowed reflecting the candle lights. His jet black hair was smooth, bangs down and slightly parted in a charming way, covering his brows partially.  
In that moment, surrounded by candles and delicious smells, Hakyeon looked like the personification of desire that would cause jealousy to the most powerful incubus.  
"Should I be?" Hakyeon cocked one of his eyebrows, shooting back another question and again he was silenced. That man sitting right there like a god that's descended to the world was the hardest formula Taekwoon had found and his skin was itching to decipher him. 

/// 

Time seemed different, unpassing, and Taekwoon felt enveloped by that place's aura. No, it was Hakyeon's.  
The air was stuffy and his mind hazy, but his senses were somehow hightened and each of them focused on Hakyeon's presence, on his smell. It didn't matter how many scented candles were burning, Taekwoon smelled him. Taekwoon didn't know if it was some sort of witchcraft, it could be. Nothing in that house or about that man seemed mundane, or ordinary. Taekwoon just didn't know if he was witnessing something divine, or from the depths of darkness.  
Hakyeon was smiling. Always smiling.  
"You seem a bit distracted, Mr. Perfumer. Are you, perhaps, uncomfortable?" His calming voice called Taekwoon consciousness back from it's daydreams about his origins.  
"Well, let me just…" he interrupted himself getting up and walking to the mage's direction, seemingly in slow motion giving Taekwoon time to admire each part of that image. He stopped before his seated form, deposited the cup on the nearby side table and slowly bent down towards the mage who seemed ecstatic by his movements.  
Hakyeon brought his mouth inches from Taekwoon's right ear and blew, blowing out the candle placed on the sideboard right behind him. He laughed with satisfaction when he noticed the white skin of his guest shiver and goosebumps appear.  
"I see you like this, Mr. Perfumer." Hakyeon said in a predatory tone showing he had his prey exactly how and where he wanted it and Taekwoon swallowed hard.  
He couldn't speak. All he could see was the exposed skin of Hakyeon's long, slender neck standing so close to him and the damned scent that reached his sensitive nose was so strong, intoxicatingly so delicious and irresistible…  
Taekwoon gave up on restraining his will and in a sudden movement he grabbed Hakyeon's wrist, his own face already so close that he could touch the skin with the tip of his nose and so he took a deep breath.  
It was as if a high voltage current had run through his entire body, leaving a trace of heat wherever it passed. He had his eyes closed tight and he enjoyed the sensation with every pore of his body not noticing that Hakyeon had also closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the sensation as much as he did.  
Hakyeon ran his free hand through the mage's platinum hair, letting his fingers slide slowly through the strands enjoying its softness. He pulled his face away enough that he could look Taekwoon in the eye and his smile widened, as malicious as it could get. All he's bad intentions were explicit right there.  
"Your smell… Wha-what are you?" The perfumer's almost inaudible question was only understood due to the proximity of their lips almost touching.  
"Today I'm yours, Mr. Perfumer. " Hakyeon replied before moving away holding the mage by the collar of his black shirt and pulling them both up on their feet. Taekwoon pressed their bodies flush together and all the lights went out, still he could make Hakyeon's every inch. For the rest of the night Taekwoon came to see the world in a different way, like a layer he didn't know was there was lifted from his eyes. The world seemed brighter, more clear, Hakyeon remaining the only mystery unveiled, inciting his curiosity and need to dissect his secrets to have the formula of that scent.  
The mage spent a big part of his existence looking for THAT and he just happened to find it in that man right there, in his arms, touching and glamouring his entire being. Taekwoon didn't know where that was going to take him, but he just let it happen and it went through the whole night. Sometimes strong, sometimes painfully slow, but always pleasant and never uninteresting.

///

When the dim light of another cloudy day came in through the curtains crack, Taekwoon opened his eyes with difficulty like a sly cat who doesn't want to wake up. He stretched and looked around allowing his sight to get used to what he was seeing and when it did his heart barely stopped beating.  
That was his room. His bed, his wardrobe, his things. His clothes from the previous night were folded on the chair in the corner. Taekwoon was so confused, lost even, for he was sure he had fallen asleep in another bed feeling the warmth of someone's body beside him. He did not remember leaving, much less returning to his own home.  
He looked down, noticing that the only thing that remained the same from when he fell asleep was his naked body, free from the pieces which were on the seat on the other side of the room. He had no idea what happened, fearing that all those memories were lies. A trick to mess up with his head, something Hakyeon had already put to work when he decided to enter the store for the first time.  
Taekwoon walked to the full-length mirror after putting on a blue silk robe and he saw the marks that wore his skin uncovered by the fabric. On the corner of his eyes he caught sight of a candle sitting at his bedside table that it wasn't there before.  
It wasn't a dream, after all...  
The mage smiled at the reassurance on his reflection and realized that it was exactly what Hakyeon wanted to cause him. Once again he was being the perfect piece in the other's game, and the more he found out about him, the more he sank deep into his 'spell'.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> IMPORTANT!!!
> 
> Some of those creatures I took from lists of magical and fantasy beings, which had names from different cultures and countries. If the use of some of them for entertainment purposes is offensive to the culture they belong to, I apologize in advance for my ignorance and I ask that you let me know so I can change it. So far, I didn't see any problems with the use of them, but there might be, so.. 
> 
> I hope you liked what you read so far, I'll try to include some sentences from the SpooKyVIXX plots that @crazyjane made, but I already used some words. 'Magic' being the main one. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
